


Practice

by up_and_down



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this while high, kinda sad this is my entrance into the world of fics but what can u do, this doesn't make sense but i'm posting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/up_and_down/pseuds/up_and_down
Summary: tiny ficlet - hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Practice

“Well…”

“Stop.”

“Eve-“

“Fuck, stop, _I KNOW_.”

Villanelle huffs, but smiles softly. As consolation for the pitiful performance they’d both been privy to, she pulls her sad, curly-haired lover towards her, tucking her solidly against her front. Kissing her shoulder, they relax and begin to let sleep overtake them. 

Just as Eve is about to drift off, she hears Villanelle, resolutely:

“We will practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so backstory- one day, i just thought it'd be so funny if eve was just terrible their first time in bed together so i wrote a tiny fic of just that


End file.
